Humanity
by Hilary-O
Summary: Kagome is possessed by Midoriko and turns Sesshomaru into a human, a punishment for his cruelty against humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

Sesshomaru could feel her power wash all over the hillside as she focused her gaze upon him. Fire was in her eyes and her lust for his death was almost tangible.

"Sesshomaru, this will be your last day!" shouted the miko in a deadly loud and clear voice that reverberated viciously through his eardrums.

The half breed was lying wounded next to the enraged Miko. It was obvious he was being quickly purified by the energy seeping out of her body.

If Sesshomaru had been human or hanyou, he would not have been able to hear what the half breed was saying to his wench, Kagome the Miko.

"Kagome, calm down! This is not you! It's that Midoriko person taking over again. You're purifying me and Shippo and Kilala; you need to rein it in. The Kagome that I know would not kill us all just because she had a temper tantrum! Do you hear me?" Inuyasha was yelling at her.

The wench, whom was apparently named 'Kagome', had now taken her gaze from Sesshomaru. Their lack of eye connection seemed to set Sesshomaru free of some sort of trance. He could not see it, but he knew that the miko had been performing a ritual that would seal his youkai to the Earth, recreating his youkai into a human soul. It had been performed successfully twice before; once on the first youkai to ever gain control of all Japan, Guromaru, then on a powerful demon from the north.

Just the fact that the formerly weak miko even had the power to commit such a powerful ritual almost worried Sesshomaru. She had come very close her first time trying to perform the ritual and it had severely weakened him. If she attempted it again, she would definitely seal his youkai.

Sesshomaru was startled from his thoughts when the miko, possessed by a former holder of her soul, backhanded the half breed and promptly started to chant above an arrow. It started to glow red and give off a hugely powerful holy aura. This method of defeat was reserved for only the worst sinners of the youkai race. With this ritual, he would be turned into a human, therefore forced to die the death of a human and enter an afterlife where his soul would be cycled through and he would be reborn. When a demon dies, of either a mortal wound or Seppeku, his youkai is given to the clan for generations to come, who then can draw from that power during times of warfare. But when that circle of giving and taking is broken, the clan disintegrates in its inability to cycle energy.

Since Sesshomaru was so badly weakened and knew that even if he were to run and try to cutoff the ritual, the residual effects alone would destroy that youkai which was not already seeping out of his body due to the pre-ritual. If he ran away, he might save his life, but not his honor.

Before Sesshomaru's clouded mind could come to a decision, Kagome had finished the preliminary chanting upon the red arrow. It was glowing the sickly red of a deadly object that made Sesshomaru quake inwardly. The arrow was now connected to her soul and so her eyes had turned the brightest red Sesshomaru had ever seen. Her holy energy was whipping around her, making her red and white priestess kimono fly wildly.

"Sesshomaru, while I have the luxury of human speech in my reincarnates body, I would like to remind you of your crimes so that you might repent as a human and beg forgiveness for your sins." The voice was not the gentle lilt of Kagome's that Sesshomaru had so often heard shouted in battle, but the hard steel of a seasoned priestess that had haunted Sesshomaru for centuries.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and raised his eyes to his enemy.

"So Midoriko, you have now stooped to possess your reincarnations? That is indeed a new low for the most powerful miko to have ever lived. So tell me, what are my alleged sins?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk, letting his emotions show through his pain.

Kagome secured the arrow into the waist of her hakama, and drew a symbol in the air and a scroll that Sesshomaru had seen once before and learned to fear, appeared. The scroll of life and death; the ever changing scroll that is issued to every miko who is hand chosen by God to deal out death and give life. Kagome pulled it open and began to read.

"As is the law of Heaven, I am required to relate to you the sins committed. Sesshomaru, it is recorded that you needlessly have killed an approximate 6,983 humans in the last seven hundred years of your life. This is considered high crime. Recently, you aided in the injury of Inuyasha, your half brother. This is crime of the third degree. In the last seven hundred years, you have committed three acts of kindness; however these were not enough to balance out the sins already. God has sentenced that the ritual be performed and that you live an ordered 100 years as a human, wherefore a miko of the seventh degree with then escort you to the afterlife, where your soul will be cycled into the Earth and reincarnated."

"Pretty speech priestess; did you have fun saying that? How does it feel serving God all these years in Heaven? Last time I saw you, we were battling in a cave and your body was turned to stone. That must have been about three hundred years. Plenty of time for you to play lapdog for him…"

"Do not overstep yourself youkai. You have brought this punishment upon yourself. Now your clan will die and the demon society for generations will despise you. Let us end this petty banter! Prepare to walk among the mortals, youkai!" Midoriko shouted the last part as she shoved the scroll into here waist band and drew the arrow. She aimed perfectly and smirked as she let it fly.

But as the arrow lost contact with her body, it visibly drew the energy from Kagome's body and dragged it along behind, effectively dispelling the vindictive Midoriko from her body. Kagome's body, temporarily soulless since it was being used as a propeller for the arrow that currently flying towards Sesshomaru, fell dead to the Earth, waiting patiently and safely, until her soul returned. The arrow turned iridescent at the last moment and drove into his chest where is shattered and drew the youkai into itself before sealing it and re-exited the body and flew into the tree behind Sesshomaru. It was an ordinary arrow that looked like it had been made with a random piece of wood off the forest floor.

Sesshomaru saw the girl shoot the arrow and saw how the fire left her eyes for a split second, leaving a scared 18 year old who had no idea what was going on. At least before she closed her eyes and crumpled into the grass.

Then the arrow hit Sesshomaru and he felt it explode near his heart. It felt as if grains of burning hot sand had embedded themselves into all of his organs. This was obviously his youkai being sealed. It was just as Guromaru described it in his memoirs; blinding pain that you could not stop even when you clawed at your own chest with your claws.

Sesshomaru clawed at his chest and sliced into his skin, but could not get the white agony to subside.

After a minute or so of struggle, Sesshomaru lost consciousness and fell to the ground in a dead faint. The morning after would be a morning of revelations and rage.

**A/N: **Alright, this story is not something I am going to continue. This chapter is merely meant as a writing prompt for someone else. Just in case someone wants to continue writing this story, please leave me a review and I will list your name on my profile and say that you are writing off my prompt. That way you will not be accused of plagiarism or anything! So just e-mail me if you want to continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up inside of a large hut, with all of her friends standing warily around her with their eyes trained on her.

"Kagome! Your finally awake. Thank the merciful Gods!" Sango exclaimed as she threw herself on her knees next to Kagome's head.

She frowned when neither Inuyasha nor Miroku made a move towards Kagome.

"What's the matter with you guys? She is awake!"

"Sango…we are not sure if that is Lady Kagome…" Miroku said slowly, never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"What do you mean if I am not Kagome? I AM Kagome. Who else would I be? And why am I lying down? What happened?" Kagome asked, fighting the urge to kick Miroku in the shin and 'sit' Inuyasha.

_Flashback:_

_The group was sitting in a small clearing in the forest, eating a light lunch after a long morning of traveling. Kagome hadn't sensed a shard in weeks and it was making the group tense. _

_Inuyasha wasn't even making an effort to control himself, Miroku was finally keeping his hands to himself, and Kagome was not even bothering to play peace keeper. Sango was mindlessly following Inuyasha while Shippou and Kirara amused themselves by flying above the group and catching bugs. _

_About ten minutes into their meal, Kagome suddenly stood up and took off into the forest, running faster than she ever had before. Her newly acquired priestess robes billowed behind her, the only color showing in the depths of the forest. _

"_Kagome?! Where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted after her, before jumping out of his tree and leaping after her into the forest. Taken by surprise, Sango and Miroku abandoned the clearing and raced with Shippou and Kirara after Inuyasha, who was now only a spot in the distance. _

_Inuyasha could see Kagome ahead of him, but they were equally fast and he couldn't catch her, not matter how hard he pumped his legs. He knew what was happening; Kagome's ancestor had taken over for the second time this year. The last time, Midoriko had appeared while the group was asleep and none of the group knew what happened except they woke up to find Kagome sprayed in blood and her school uniform in shreds. She remembered none of what happened. They learned a few days later that Naraku had been purified and his shards had been scattered across Japan. The group had been shocked, unsure if a new power had risen or if it had been Kagome. _

_Midoriko was going as fast as she could, hoping to intercept him before he could officially enter the western lands, where he could call on the power of his ancestors. She hated him with a passion; the arrogant bastard whose actions had decimated the village of her childhood. _

_Upon sensing him slowing down, Midoriko tapped into Kagome's reserved energies and sped up to breakneck speed and stopped on a hill, across from him. Sesshomaru would pay for his actions today against all of the innocents he had killed. _

_Midoriko focused on Sesshomaru and spread her aura wide, collapsing his with vicious strength. His youkai could only fight for a second, but the combined powers of Kagome and Midoriko left him breathless. _

"Sesshomaru, this will be your last day!"


End file.
